Fuego interno
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Las caricias que él le brindaba encendían algo en su interior. El fuego que ardía de deseo. Y pronto, ambos se estaban quemando.


_**Fuego interno**_

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón luego de tocar la puerta del departamento. Era extraño verla en aquellas consecuencias, meses después del funeral de su maestro, cuando ella le escribía que quería verlo, que iba a revelarle el más grande secreto que poseía ella y su familia.

Riza abrió la puerta, y él pudo ver la seriedad en aquellos ojos. Ojos oscuros que él recordaba tan alegres. Ojos oscuros, acompañados de sonrisas brillantes, y un cabello rubio tan brillante como el sol.

Ojos oscuros, que la última vez que vio, había algo de dolor en ellos. Pero ahora no había eso, había una pizca de temor, pero decisión. Había confianza, tanto en sí misma, como en la persona que tenía enfrente.

—Señor Mustang —saludó ella, tan suavemente que le hizo cosquillas en el oído a Roy.

—Señorita Hawkeye —saludó él. Ella le dio el espacio para entrar, y él lo hizo.

—Sígame, por favor —pidió ella mientras caminaba. Roy podía ver su espalda, firme, con los hombros rectos.

Riza ya no era la pequeña niña de quince años que él había dejado cuando decidió convertirse en militar. No era aquella adolescente, protagonista de sus más juveniles sueños platónicos.

No era la niña con la que compartió tanto, con la que pasaba tardes enteras leyendo, observándola leer, observando cómo sus ojos oscuros se clavaban en libros y su ceño se fruncía de concentración.

No era Riza, la niña de catorce años que logró que su adolescente corazón cayera a sus pies.

No era Riza, su primer enamoramiento.

No era Riza, su primer beso. El de ambos. Como experimento que hicieron para saber que se sentía. Pero que interiormente, ambos deseaban.

No, ahora era Riza, una mujer de diecisiete años, con frialdad y seriedad en su mirada. Ya no había luz, porque parecía que se hubiese apagado.

Y Roy quería encenderlo. Quería que ella volviera a brillar como antes.

¿Qué pudo haber apagado aquella luz?

—Hemos llegado —la voz de Riza lo hizo salir de su ensoñamiento. Estaban en la que parecía la habitación de ella, y Roy buscó los papeles en el cuarto. Riza le confesó que iba a entregarle la investigación de su padre, y esperaba un tipo de cuaderno con claves. O algo por el estilo.

No se esperó que Riza desnudara su torso para mostrarle, en su espalda, todo lo que su padre había trabajado.

 _Así que fue eso lo que apagó tu luz_

Pensó Roy, tomando el atrevimiento de tocar la espalda de Riza. La sintió temblar un poco, y él también lo hizo.

La carga que la joven tenía que sostener. El saber su cuerpo ultrajado por su propio padre, para mantener un secreto que ni ella misma conocía. El peso de un poder abismal, capaz de quemar todo, que ni ella misma podía usar.

Roy entendió el dolor en su mirada.

—Por favor —le dijo ella—, prométame que lo usará para salvar, nunca para dañar —Roy suspiró. Pasó sus dedos por la columna vertebral de la muchacha, por las líneas oscuras, las palabras que habían tatuadas en su espalda.

—Te lo prometo.

No se imaginó que sería la primera promesa que rompería.

El suspiro de Riza, tan aliviado, tal vez por el deseo de liberar un poco aquella carga, lo hizo mirarla. Los hombros encogidos, la piel blanca de su cuerpo, el pequeño temblor que la recorría.

Roy no supo que fue. Tal vez, el recordar todo lo que alguna vez sintió por ella, que seguía tan profundo, lo hizo encenderlo nuevamente.

Hizo que aquella llama, que creía apagada, volviera a encenderse, y que ese fuego interno volviera a arder. Recordó sus más juveniles sueños, aquellos en los que se reprendió despertar con aquella reacción entre sus piernas, sobre todo, que se reprendió porque la protagonista era tan solo una jovencita en la flor de su adolescencia.

Recordó observarla, suspirar tontamente, como cual adolescente por ella.

Y tal vez ella lo sentía también. Tal vez Riza tuvo alguna vez esos sueños.

O solamente lo sintió, porque las caricias de Roy en su espalda eran algo más que la inspección de su tatuaje.

Las caricias que él le brindaba encendían algo en su interior. El fuego que ardía de deseo.

Y pronto, ambos se estaban quemando.

Pronto, no se supo cómo ni el porqué, ambos estaban besándose, como salvajes. Con un deseo tan profundo que hacía que sus corazones latieran como locos.

Tal vez era el deseo, que creyeron apagado en su juventud, y que fue apareciendo ahora que estaban juntos, solos, sin ninguna barrera más que sus propias ropas.

Tal vez era el dolor de ella, que Roy ansiaba con quitar. Con hacer desaparecer a punta de besos y caricias. Dolor que él quería quitar, o al menos, compartir con ella aquella carga.

Tal vez era otra cosa, la tentación de un encuentro de una sola noche, ya que, tal vez, esa sería la última vez que se verían.

Tan solo tal vez.

Fuese lo que fuese, algo los había encendido por dentro y ambos estaban ardiendo, quemándose, y ansiaban controlar aquel calor que los inundaba.

Ambos suspiraron, gimieron, gritaron, y se amaron. Se amaron en aquella habitación de la mujer.

Y Roy se sintió sucio, un perverso. Alguien capaz de quitarle la inocencia a tan solo una jovencita, a la hija de su maestro.

Alguien capaz de mancharla sin remordimientos, y de sentir aún más deseo haciéndolo.

Roy se sumergió en el aroma de Riza, y lo guardó tanto en su memoria, pensando que, tal vez, no volvería a verla.

Una parte de él esperando, en verdad, no hacerlo. Todo por temor de volver a caer en la tentación de aquellas curvas femeninas, de aquella piel blanca, de aquel dolor en aquellos ojos.

Y volver a sentirse mal, sucio, por mancharla. Porque Riza parecía tan inalcanzable, que para él le era una sorpresa tenerla en ese momento entre sus brazos. Sosteniéndola dormida contra él, con la paz en su rostro.

Desnuda, como un ángel.

Una parte de él sí esperaba volver a verla, esperaba volver a tenerla así de cerca, poder tocar su alma y sentir nuevamente el fuego en su interior… ardiendo, quemándolo por completo.

Amando.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el tatuaje en la espalda desnuda de Riza. Ella respiraba tranquilamente mientras dormía. Mientras que él aún no podía hacerlo, aunque el sueño estuviera calandolo por completo.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, en el remordimiento por lo que había acabado de hacer, pero a la vez, en el placer y lo bien que se sintió, y lo mucho que se liberó en aquello.

Roy apoyó su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Riza, y cerró los ojos. Y dejó que la suave respiración de la joven lo guiará hasta sus más profundos sueños.

 _ **.**_

 _Batalla de Ishval_

No quiso creer lo que veía, quiso pensar que se trataba de otra persona. No de ella.

Ella no.

No.

No podía ver aquellos ojos de asesino en aquel rostro. No, tan solo deseaba volver a ver la alegría que ella tenía en su juventud, o al menos, el deseo de su último encuentro.

No.

Roy, lo que menos esperaba, era que el reencuentro de ambos fuera en aquellas condiciones.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Ay! Ay! Ay! No sé, en verdad, de dónde salió todo esto… joder.**_

 _ **Pero debo admitir que me encantó escribirlo.**_

 _ **Lo primero que buscaba era escribir un lemon, lo admito. Una escena de ellos bien sexual, sin leyes de antifraternización, sin el ejército tras sus pies.**_

 _ **Y me terminó saliendo esa escena, algo angst, pero con mucho sentimiento atrás, y debo admitir que me gustó mucho como quedó.**_

 _ **Como en todo: Espero que les haya gustado, y que los personajes me hayan quedado IC. Sino, ustedes disculpenme.**_

 _ **Los quiero muchísimo, y gracias por la linda bienvenida que he tenido en el fandom (?**_

 _ **Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa**_


End file.
